


Step Into the Light

by ahunmaster



Series: Pirate AU [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker finally comes back up on deck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step Into the Light

The crew knew it was a tense moment.  After all, the last time this had happened, shit had hit the deck and they were fighting off Navy men while trying to keep the lady from getting snatched.

 

But they knew how much it meant to the lady.  She had been stuck below deck for so long... it was for her safety, but the crew knew how boring it was being stuck below deck.  Even if it was in the captain's spacious quarters.

 

So they watched, while still doing their duties, as the young lady strolled up onto the deck with their captain, dressed in a simple brown dress.  It wasn't as pretty as the dresses she used to wear, but since it was that dress that got the Navy on their asses, this was playing it safe.

 

And as they waited with anticipated breath, they watched as the young woman smiled and stretched on the top of the deck, taking in the sun she had missed.

 

A breath of relief passed through the crew as Miss Thornstriker joined Captain Bloodshed up by the wheel.  It was such a relief to have her up here to help brighten their day.

 

But still, they all kept a watch out over the empty seas.  They could not risk her safety again by being lax.  And to keep her happy, they would do all they can to make sure she could be out here with them, as free as the sea itself.

 

END


End file.
